


无题的人鱼paro

by SweetRoss



Category: hcy148 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRoss/pseuds/SweetRoss
Summary: *十壳*海盗十x人鱼壳 pwp*上升挨打
Relationships: 十壳
Kudos: 1





	无题的人鱼paro

——

十辰于随意扯了把被火火报复性抓皱的衬衣推门走进房间，刚要收进内夹的匕首画了朵浪将迎面来的攻击挡在鼻前。他快速扫了一眼屋子，原本盛着满缸水的池子丢失了那条美丽的人鱼，取而代之的是眼前这个衣不遮体的少年，墨色的眸底垫着一层蓝，像深海一般。十辰于没敢把视线往下移，对方就像偷穿家长衣服的小孩，警备间不经意合拢衬衣的动作徒添了莫有的色情。更何况那件衣服还是他出门前刚换下的…  
见一击受阻，少年后撤一步警惕地看着十辰于，视线却逐渐从眼睛向上滑动，十辰于从里面看出些轻蔑的笑意。不是…还带跨物种人身攻击的？你这头绒毛也算是人鱼中稀有了吧，虽然我也只见过这么一条人鱼——发散思绪被对面怪异的嘟囔声唤回。少年咧着两颗尖尖的牙，像生物在攻击前做的那般收紧肩胛，下一秒果不其然冲他门面袭来。十辰于这下才留意到他手里的武器，大约是早晨放在桌上的那把水果刀，难怪小孩挥动间还带着一股子果香味。寒光从刁钻的角度突刺过来，被十辰于带偏了刀尖，却也留下一道血痕。少年的力道意料之外的大，方才他在格挡间惊觉虎口一阵发麻，脸上便添了一道。  
拇指按在伤口那抹了一下，全数舔进肚子。十辰于看着得了甜头的少年咧咧嘴一副挑衅的模样，也激出了血性。刚要上手，未被扣子限制的衬衣因为后撤的力度过大从少年肩上滑下来，暴露出奶白色肌肤，看得他不自觉吞咽下外露的怨气。

“你真是个容易让自己陷入危险的家伙。”

壳用自己的宝贝海螺发誓，他真不是因为那根冒着热气看上去又好吃的肉食陷入困境的。天知道为什么去海面找个食物…啊。是观察人类的时候会因为注意力分散就被海盗轻而易举地捉住？当尾鳍被网子裹着向上拖动时壳似乎还沉浸在第一次吃到烤羊腿的回味中，他在甲板旁哭哭啼啼的小孩那听到了这个词，似乎因为自己的失手浪费了只会在船长宴会上出现的名厨料理。壳还准备带回去给好兄弟尝尝，才发现自己的行动受制，下意识摆了摆尾巴一阵咬肉的刺痛从身下攀覆上来，他的挣扎触发了防猎物逃脱的绳口，装置内的铁器咬住他的皮肉，越是挣扎就收得越紧。于是他卸下力道，冷眼四顾人群，直到某个角落闹哄哄地分出一条道，几个穿着明显优人一等的家伙从内舱走出来。其中便有那个肩上站着一只火红色鹦鹉的男人，十辰于。

几位船长在听说了事情经过后好奇地聚过来，那个头上像海胆一样横七竖八的男孩并不害怕壳，从卷毛男掌心抽回自己的手臂，饶有兴致地蹲下来一点一点戳着那条大尾巴的外鳞。旁边的卷毛幽幽地打量他，好像快速计算着人鱼的价值等同多少斤金银财宝。毕竟，他的眼神直白到快要蹦出金币似的。  
壳被夹在中间，被人类包围的压迫感让他生出躁意，手下刮蹭甲板的力道加剧。还好，十辰于似乎发现了他的不适，顾不得讨论出结果一把将壳从窘境中解救出来，从接连的木板跳回自己的甲板。

人鱼被男人别扭的抱姿颠得一阵翻江倒海，方才强忍着的脱水感也翻涌上来，眼前晃过的莹蓝一色把他从昏迷边缘拉扯回去，一股熟悉的潮湿感迎面扑来。壳只觉身体一轻，在短暂的失重后，浑身的细胞重启激活。他大口喘息着在蓝色世界中睁开眼睛，与不远处的十辰于对上视线后主动拉近了距离。人鱼摆了摆尾鳍却在下一秒闷头撞上看不见的“墙壁”，他揉着发红的鼻尖，发现“墙壁”另一边的十辰于正毫不掩饰地嘲笑他。壳挨着玻璃咕噜咕噜冒了几颗水泡，十辰于权当他在道谢不再多留，只将门把带上锁便想着如何应付其他几个狡猾的海盗头子去了。  
壳气不过，眼尖着发现从他进去后便哆哆嗦嗦抱团在角落的红龙鱼，笑眯眯地靠过去…

如果十辰于能听懂那些水泡的信息，他会惊讶地发现自己带回来的小人鱼面无表情地说了句双关。

“你养鱼呢？”

壳解决完自己的饱腹之欲，轻巧地攀着缸沿将自己甩出水面，在视线落到玻璃缸中的惨案时还往嘴里丢了颗葡萄。真甜。小人鱼挨着桌子靠上，这下又嫌方才被人群当奇珍异宝看着的大尾巴碍事了。他忍着半身骨骼被重组的疼痛颤颤巍巍地让新生的纤细双腿落了地。门把手像嵌在边框里推搡不动，壳坐在凉凉的玻璃缸沿上，摆动的脚掌带起水花，抛掷着顺手捎上的水果刀，等待房间的主人回来。那个寸头看见他收藏的宝贝红龙没了大概会哭吧。  
想到这，壳好看的眉眼弯起弧度。

于是便发生了这场打斗。

对方猫捉老鼠般的姿态令人恼火，此刻故意提起的话语只能让壳想到自己被捕时的粗心大意。顾不得身上春光乍泄，转动手腕连带着小刀直逼要害，这下倒是没让他再次成功，男人侧身躲开一击快速在少年握柄的手腕处劈下手刀，趁着人吃痛的一退，按着发红的那处一把带到床上。

“小家伙，知不知道为了你我做出多大牺牲？”

“你才小，我已经八十多岁了！”

少年迟疑地晃了下脑袋又为对方的称呼激动起来，没注意到自己此刻的姿势有多容易让人误解，挣扎间膝盖顶到硬实的一处，还在为壳报出的年龄发愣的男人闷哼一声，看向他的眼神也变得灼热起来。

“好啊老家伙，那我们来算算报酬。”

十辰于随口应下，几乎是下一秒，壳就被拖进了一个激烈的亲吻中，从未经历过这般亲密举动的人很快落于下风。壳平时不会用鼻腔呼吸，化为人形后一时也适应不便，这下连口腔都被堵住，几息间涨红了脸，硬生生要把自己憋晕过去。十辰于放过了他，扣着小巧的颔尖故意咬了下唇便任由对方平复自己的呼吸去。

过于顺利了。

十辰于将身下的少年揉圆搓扁任凭自己侵占时，脑中闪过一声怀疑，却也在畅快的情事中丢盔弃甲。方才在亲吻后瞪红了眼睛再起攻势的小人，被忽然扼住前端的快感击倒。海盗诱哄着将单纯的人鱼从衬衣中剥离出来，手指掠过的地方好像沾了染料，让白皙的肌肤添了些暧昧的暖色。进入的时候小家伙仰头索求一个吻，仿佛刚刚快要窒息的是别的什么人。性器推开迎上的束缚，十辰于轻笑着满足了他。

那是一个装满珍宝的秘穴，男人不记得自己有多做准备，入口的潮湿裹挟着他来到腹地。少年断断续续的呻吟溢在唇齿间，又不时漏出完整的一声落到十辰于耳边。穴壁缠着性器不放，十辰于舒慰地叹了一声按着臀肉又操深了些。不可思议的爽快攀附上来，昏沉感却也悄然而至…一阵剧痛唤醒了他，十辰于闷哼一声，看向感知的源头，一把精致的匕首捅在腰的前侧。  
壳身后还咬着他那根，眼中的迷茫却一扫而尽，还沾了点嘲弄的意味。听说过美人鱼的歌声能魅惑人心，没想到叫床也行。  
十辰于骂骂咧咧捎上床边的酒瓶，拔出匕首的瞬间腰腹应激地向前挺动，牵扯着性器意外顶到壳内壁一处软肉，只见少年无法自制地浮起腰肢，尖叫着被高潮吞没。十辰于暗骂一声活该，朗姆酒不用钱似的倒在伤口处，他坏心地趁着壳神游在余韵中将瓶口套上无力的软唇灌下几口，从内衬侧袋掏出前不久从黑市拍卖来的草药，肉疼地刮上三道。临时的处理进行到尾声，他抽空瞄了眼半天不出一声的壳，抬了抬眉毛。  
少年被强行灌入的酒液呛到了喉咙，眼角荡着晕开的红色，却又好像被从未尝过的口感刺激到，半瓶朗姆悄悄就见了底。壳垂着红舌眉眼微微皱起，意犹未尽地舔了舔瓶口。  
十辰于怀疑那用来消毒的酒液就像原原本本进了他的肚子，烧得不行，还一路奔向了下面，现在仍被少年好好含着的那处。

指腹摁压涨得发疼的乳尖，少年溢出一声婉转的哼吟。十辰于还没享受半刻，酸痛的伤口警示他刚刚的粗心大意，布条粗鲁地分开人鱼的牙关，在后脑系了个结。壳哼了几声，眸子里的委屈仿佛跟着泪一起泄下来。“小祖宗，你省点心吧。”十辰于在好听的“歌声”跟自身安全中选择了后者，怕会不忍心一般另一条布料也将壳的视线遮蔽住。  
这下倒是完全陷入了被动中。

浑身都要烧起来了。  
壳天真地以为十辰于将他困在黑暗中是为了趁机报复他之前的冒犯或者干脆了结他的生命。当一阵湿热的触感包裹住乳尖发出奇怪的水声后，壳后悔了。他刚刚就应该一刀捅上这个海盗的心窝而不是被剥夺了视线后毫无胜算地躺在男人身下任他蹂躏。  
人鱼的听力本就异于常人，视线被布片笼罩后，其余的感官都敏锐了不少。粗糙的舌面舔舐着耳后，那边仍分布着一些异物种的神经元。“呜…呜！”壳偏过脑袋试图从男人那护下自己的敏感点，却换来别处更激烈的抚弄。唇面轻轻掠过颈侧重新落到胀痛的肉粒上，齿尖磨着乳缝，在壳无自觉浮动腰肢时咬了下去。壳哽咽了一下，口中的布条快被唾液浸湿了。他看不见，只能凭着记忆中的位置怯生生地伸手触碰，在半道中被人截住，十指相扣着按在耳边。十辰于亲吻他发汗的发梢一个巧劲将两人的位置交换，滑出一节的柱身顺着重力重新操了进去，壳呜咽着挺动身子，在内腔尽头被撞击的瞬间触到了高潮边沿。男人低喘了一声忍住欲发的情火，坏心的顶撞让少年软了腰，潮湿的吐息暖了胸口。可十辰于却不满足于此，手臂推着光滑的肩头将壳撑起，托扶少年的腰肢在他身上坐好。

“拜你所赐，我的腰受伤了，劳驾？”

眼前的布料被泪水浸湿，坠坠地露出半边摄人心魄的蓝。少年对身体不可控的懊恼倒在眸子里，也不忘记狠狠用眼神控诉着男人的罪状。十辰于不可否认全盘接下，手指却慢悠悠摸到发汗的臀尖，暗示性地按了按穴口。“快点。”壳犹豫着，但体内徘徊在临界点的欲望短暂接管了他的理智，还没等到适应力自发跟进，一气将柱身吃了大半，被延时的欲望却还是无法纾解。  
壳从没像这样失去对身体的控制，他喘息着机械式地把自己交托给体内的入侵者，过激的摩擦让穴里火热一片，喜阴的生物畏缩起身体将腰肢伏得更低，发烫的脸颊蹭在男人胸口以此缓解燥热也没想过这样的姿势会将性器吃得更深。十辰于被他无自觉的讨好磨灭了耐心，揉开了濡湿的穴口，重重地顶了进去。  
壳仰着脖子溢出一声尖叫，又被口中的布条分隔破碎。被禁锢已久的性器颤抖着释放，就像轻飘飘地浮在空中又蓦然失重落回地面，肌肉神经传达着疲惫精神却因为从未体验过的巨大快感兴奋地抽搐。眼泪把控不住地砸在十辰于身上，泪液掠过被草药覆盖的伤口，一丝不易察觉的舒适感安抚了他，十辰于低头一看，撕裂的伤口边缘竟然有了愈合的迹象。

这可真是一个宝贝…他咧咧嘴，心底默念着为自己开脱。这只是为了疗伤，并不是因为欺负这个小家伙能激起他的兴奋感。可是海盗又哪有一个是好人呢？

壳渴极了。

男人自发性地续战撬动他的意识，每一下没根的操弄都换得一声甜腻的哼吟。他一边用灵魂辱骂男人违反人道的行为，一边又以肉体沉溺其中。他看见自己的眼泪在男人的腹部汇成一渠愈合着伤口，依稀记起长辈从小便告知他们的能力。当时的壳还半带嫌弃地反问老者，男子汉怎么可能随便哭泣，现在却被欺负得止不住泪水。  
眼前的刀伤好了大半，壳只感觉自己干透了，双腿火辣辣地发疼，他虚弱地缩起身体，手指攒紧了掌下的布料。在十辰于的注视下，如同梦境一般，那尾水滢滢的深蓝取代了人类的双足。十辰于取下他口中的布条，沾满爱液的指腹暗示性抵在下唇，少年呻吟了一声，睁开盛满情欲的眸子，像是馋极了的小兽在晕倒前寻到了心爱的蜜糖，软舌卷着湿漉漉的手指贪婪地滑动，还没吞咽下又被十辰于捉住，细细夺去口中的一切。  
十辰于从可怜的知识库里寻到关于人鱼的描述，轻轻啄吻着盈润的蓝眸又落到泛红的鼻尖。低沉的询问诱哄着不清醒的小人鱼。

“小家伙，让我看看你的生殖腔，好吗。 ”

善于操控的捕手与猎物置换了身份。

海盗沿着手指看到一片几乎透明的鳞片，伸手抚摸表面触感传回柔软弹性的信号。被人鱼本能反应激起的兴致在进入到温暖的腔体中达到顶峰。那道器官本就是为了繁育而诞生的，窄小的甬道挤压着外来的异物，只进了三分之二便达到了尽头。十辰于从正面搂住壳，亲吻间重重擦过宫口，尖细的哼吟在耳边围绕。这下他倒不必再分心防备人鱼的魅惑，毕竟施术者早就软在他怀中，一时半刻也抽不出一丝精神力了。  
柔软的壁肉从四面八方包围了入侵者，自发的收缩仿佛活物，十辰于低喘了一声，性器顶开宫口几下重重的冲击将欲望全数留在了生殖腔里。

壳从冰凉的水中醒来，浑身上下好像被巨力碾压过，犯下罪行的恶徒倒算聪明，没把他留在床上活活干死，虽然他确实差点就被活活“干”死了。想到这，人鱼的脸颊染上一阵绯红。他摸了摸已经自动闭合上的生殖腔，尖牙磨了磨唇面恨不得冒着被迫进入发情期的危险也要将留在里面的体液清理出来，但想到自己昏睡的时间，这些东西可能早就在交配本能下被自己吸收得一干二净了。  
壳仔细观察着四周在确定没有人之后翻出水箱，干涸的身体被海水滋养了一遍也恢复了一些气力。他听到头顶有激烈的打斗声，不作犹豫化出方才使用过度的双腿轻轻啐了一声打开房门。  
大概是十辰于走得急，这次壳顺利地来到走廊里，可没等他探索几步，由远至近的跑步声朝他的方向逼近，人鱼拉紧身上的毛毯，（那件衬衫已经被他撕碎扔进水池里了）在看见拐角出现的陌生大汉时警惕地显露尖牙，摆出攻击姿态。没想男人步伐不稳地摇晃了几下，快速瘫软下去。走廊的尽头，十辰宇转了转指缝中剩余的三把小刀，直直地朝他走过来。壳想都没想，朝着反方向拔腿就跑，酸软的双腿强行动作了几步一个踉跄就要摔倒。壳用手臂挡在身前，疼痛却没有袭来。

十辰宇在看见那个白花花的身影出现在房门口时，摁着额角叹了一声。才了结了入侵的小喽喽，对面的人居然起了逃跑的念头。十辰宇不紧不慢地跟在后边直到小孩一个不稳把自己摔出去才快步上前一把将人捞进怀里。壳对倒着光的小刀眨了眨眼。“小祖宗，放心吧。没想要解刨你。”十辰于似乎接到信号了然地收起它们还顺手拍了拍壳的屁股，又在挣扎间捏住少年的下颔将人拖进一个充满湿气的吻。

“你可是我的战利品啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> *一些文中的设定。
> 
> 人鱼的眼泪具有疗伤效果，是神仙水（？）成年的人鱼擅长用歌声（声音）引诱水手靠近，趁其沉醉之际拖入水中捕杀。十辰于用船上如数珍宝和自己的鹦鹉火火交换了壳的归属权，火火是他故意留下的，为了趁机盗取飒炸他们宝库的钥匙，于是十辰于在这边“照顾”人鱼，火火也成功完成了任务。壳醒过来的时候，船上刚好受到了另外两位海盗船长的反击。十船长当然是带着自己的小人鱼溜走了。


End file.
